Lo tienes todo y a la vez no tienes nada
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Mayura lo tiene todo: Exito, fama, dinero, mucho futuro como cantante, diseñadora y modelo. Pero aún así, se siente desdichada, que no tiene nada, ¿Por qué? Porque su amado dios no esta a su lado. MAYULOKI. HENTAI.


Estaba viendo uno de mis cd y descubri que aqui tenia guardado este fic de Mayura&Loki que escribi hace un par de años, como también "Tango lloron" del mismo anime y pareja. y como notaran, me anime a subirlos.

el manga y anime de matantei loki no me pertenece...desgraciadamente, no recuerdo el nombre del mangaka, asique no puedo decir quien era XD lo unico mio es la trama...y los personajes OC

**Lo tiene todo y la vez no tiene nada**

Mayura Daidoji era una joven de 21 años y una exitosa cantante, sus discos eran los más vendidos, era raro que una de sus canciones no este en los ranking de música, tiene su propia línea de ropa, bolsos etc, incluso ha sido modelo en algunas líneas de otros diseñadores y su rostro siempre se ve en revistas, diarios, etc. Pero aún así…Era la mujer más triste del mundo.

-Mayu-Dijo Yuuko, su manager y mejor amiga, era de largo cabello liso y negro y ojos ojos-¿Me estas oyendo?

-¿Eh? Perdón…No te oí, estaba pensando…

-¿En él no?-Ve que asiente-Eres un caso Mayura

-Gomen… ¿Qué me decías?

-Que hoy debes ir a la grabación de tu 6to CD, estarás allí hasta las 4:00 y después debes asistir a la sección de tus firmas hasta las 8:00 y después estás libre

-Gracias Yuuko-Suspiro y se sienta al lado de la ventana. Cuando Yuuko se va para que se cambie, se apoya en la ventana y lágrimas corren por sus ojos-Te extraño Loki-kun…Te extraño mi dios de las travesuras

Se limpia las lágrimas y respira hondo para controlar su sistema e intentar estar bien, después de todo, estaba en Paris…Uno de los sueños de toda mujer. Se dirige al closet y saca la ropa que usaría hoy, se pone los zapatos y un bolso pequeño que combinaba, unas gafas y sale de su cuarto del hotel, ve a sus guardaespaldas que estaba uno a cada lado de la puerta y camina hacia su derecha, siendo perseguida por ellos.

Ella caminaba despreocupada sin sospechar, sin saber que era observaba por alguien, por un dios que la veía desde su mundo gracias a un lago mágico. Aquel dios era un apuesto joven de ojos esmeraldas que tenían un triste resplandor…Estaba mal, odiaba ser la causa de las lágrimas de Mayura, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, toca el reflejo de la chica y en eso aparece alguien a sus espaldas.

-Loki-sama-Dijo preocupado

-No es nada Yamino-kun…No es nada

-Hel-neesan me contactó, dice que esta preocupada por Mayura-san

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Según el hilo de la vida de Mayura-san, se acerca a la muerte…No se sabe si alguien la matara o…Se suicidara

-¡¿Cómo esta eso?! No creo que sea suicidio…Alguien quiere matarla…-Vuelve a mirar el lago para ver a su doncella de cabello rosa

* * *

Pasaron días y ahora Mayura se encontraba en Italia, haciendo una sección de fotos justo ahora. Debía lucir seria, como una mujer sensual y eso le salía excelente gracias a la practica como también le gustaba a Loki sino fuera porque todo el mundo la ve así, le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos y obligarla a que le haga esos gestos para aumentar su deseo y apoderarse de su inocente y hermoso cuerpo.

-Si la tuviera solo para mí…

-¡Descanso!-Se oyó en el estudio y Mayura dejó de hacer esos gestos, volvía a su expresión inocente con seriedad mezclada con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que iban avanzando.

-Bien hecho Mayu-Dijo Yuuko mientras le daba una botella con agua mineral

-Gracias Yuuko-Sonríe y toma de su botella y luego se la entrega-Vengo enseguida

-¿A donde vas?

-Al baño-Sonríe-¡No me tardo!-Despidiéndose

Corrió con la cabeza gacha, ocultándole al dios del engaño sus ojos rosa rubíes. Cuando llegó al baño, se encerró y corrió al lavamanos para apoyarse allí con sus manos, alzó su cabeza para ver ella y el dios a una Mayura cubierta de lágrimas y el rimel arruinado por el llanto. Mayura abrió el grifo y cuando el agua comenzó a correr, hizo que sus manos tomaran la forma de una fuente y lo pone debajo del agua, cuando se llena, lo tira todo a su cara para limpiarla del maquillaje y de las lágrimas, pero solo consiguió lo primero, lo segundo no…Aún las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y cada vez eran más. Rendida, cae al suelo de rodillas, apoyándose en el lavamanos y comienza a llorar mientras lanzaba maldiciones al mundo y a su mala suerte.

-Loki-kun…-Logró murmurar al fin después de tanto llanto-Ya no puedo más…

-Mayura…-El dios maldecía al destino y se maldecía a si mismo por permitir la destrucción de la inocencia, de la sonrisa y de la felicidad de Mayura.

-¡Loki-sama! ¡Hel-neesan dice que Mayura-san se le esta llegando la hora!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Voltea para ver a su hijo-¿Cómo puede…?-Se da cuenta-No… ¡Mayura no puede hacer tal barbaridad!-Y desaparece

* * *

Mayura seguía en el baño y el único sonido del lugar era el agua correr ya que aún no había cerrado el grifo y sacó de su escondite una pequeña daga. La examina con mucho cuidado y determinación mientras se levantaba del suelo y decidida por sus acciones futuras, dirige la daga a su cuello, pero se detiene cuando roza la piel. Se queda así unos momentos, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía el frío filo de la daga en su blanco cuello. Lista, cierra sus ojos, aún húmedos por las lágrimas, mientras retrocedía el cuchillo y estaba por darse su golpe de suicidio cuando…

-¡¡Mayura!!

-¿Eh?-La chica abre sus ojos sorprendida para ver a un apuesto joven de ojos esmeralda, cabello corto y liso, que la mirada con unos ojos serios y furioso-Loki-kun…-Murmuro al fin mientras el sonido de la daga cayendo al suelo era lo único que se oía para luego dar paso nuevamente el sonido del agua al caer.

Loki, el dios de las travesuras y príncipe de las mentiras miraba a Mayura con sus ojos serios, erizando la piel de la chica como a la vez provocaba que ella se sonrojara y sintiera nervios mezclados con miedo. Antes de que la chica reacciones para decir o hacer algo, el dios la toma de las muñecas con brusquedad para atraerlo hacía él.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal barbaridad?!-Estalló furioso mientras sus ojos furiosos se cruzaban con los ojos temerosos de la chica

-Yo…-Mayura no podía hablar, estaba temerosa ante su mirada

-¡Tonta! ¡¿Por qué diablos haces una locura?! ¡Quitándote la vida así como así!-Al decir la palabra "Vida" Mayura logra reaccionar

-¿Cómo me dices algo así?-Dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían-¡¿Que quieres que haga?!-Se suelta y cubre su ojos con los flequillos de su cabello-¡¿De que me sirve que sea famosa?! ¡¿De que me sirve ser exitosa?! ¡¡De que me sirve tenerlo todo si me siento sola!! ¡¡Si no tengo lo que me hace falta!!

-¡¿Y que diablos es lo que te falta?!

-¡A TI!-Gritó alzando más la voz mientras le mostraba sus ojos húmedos y su rostro lleno de lágrimas-¡Te extraño y me faltas tú Loki!-Se cubre el rostro con sus manos-Me haces tanta falta…-Murmuro en llanto

Loki reacciona ante su tristeza y lágrimas…Era cierto, él era el maldito culpable y lo veía todo los días en aquel lago mágico, siempre se atormentaba el haberle causado tanto dolor, pero lo que no podía perdonarse era que él era la causa del casi suicidio de Mayura. Lentamente se acercó a la chica y con sus manos, levanto el rostro de ella, sorprendiéndola y más cuando siente las manos del dios sobre su piel, limpiando su rostro de todo rastro de lágrimas, una vez terminada dicha acción, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus provocativos labios, logrando que Mayura se sonrojara levemente y antes de que se diera cuenta, aquellos labios deseados por todas las diosas, estaban posando los inocentes labios de una simple humana pelirrosa.

Mayura estaba sorprendida al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero no tardo en corresponder y eso provoco que el dios transformara el beso en uno intenso. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Loki no perdió el tiempo y mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de la chica mientras la introducía a uno de los gabinetes del baño, cierra la puerta y la apoya en ella, volviendo a besarla salvajemente mientras sus manos acariciaban toda la piel que estaba expuesta y no pudo evitar introducir sus manos dentro de la parte de arriba de la chica para acariciar su espalda. Sus labios hambrientos comenzaban a descender al blanco y frágil cuello de la cantante mientras sus manos, salían del interior de la camisa/camisón para luego desabrocharla y tener ante el, un sujetador verde pálido que no tardo en desabrochar ya que el seguro estaba adelante y sus labios volvieron a descender, devorándose el pecho derecho mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el pecho izquierdo. Todas sus acciones provocaban gemidos por parte de Mayura, algunas eran leves otras fuertes, pero tenían el mismo objetivo: Eran música para los oídos del dios y provocaban su aumento de deseo. Y eso al dios le encantaba como a la vez se preguntaba como una simple humana logró aquel afecto en él mientras millones de diosas lo han intentado y no tuvieron resultados.

-L-Loki-kun…-Murmuro en gemidos

-Mira lo que me provocas Mayura-Le susurro sensualmente en el oído mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas

-Ah…-Volvió a gemir-¿Sí?... Pues no me arrepiento-Le susurro apenas entre gemidos.

Estaba por quitarle la parte de abajo cuando oyen como golpean la puerta del baño y los gritos de Yuuko, quien la llamaba preocupada. La chica ignora eso y mira a Loki con ojos de suplica

-Loki-kun…No te vayas…

-Una semana

-¿Eh?-Confundida

-Espérame una semana y te prometo que volveré para nunca irme-Y se acerca a su oído-Y terminare lo que empecé-Le susurro sensualmente para luego desaparecer

Mayura se quedó allí, shockeada, sonrojada y sin capaz de decir o hacer algo, su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración agitada ignorando todo a su alrededor hasta que los golpes de la puerta la hacen volver a la realidad.

-¡¡Y-Ya voy!!-Atino a decir mientras trataba de arreglarse

* * *

Era una cálida noche de verano en Las Vegas y en el Palms, en una de las mejores habitaciones, descansaba la exitosa Mayura Daidoji…O al menos eso intentaba ya que aquellos ojos del dios en su mente y sentir nuevamente las manos y labios de él sobre su cuerpo, provocando que su piel ardiera y pidiera más, le impedía reconciliar el sueño. Se incorpora de la cama y gira su rostro hacía su izquierda, viendo el paisaje que le mostraba el gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, luego saca debajo de la almohada un celular para ver la hora.

-4:30am-Suspiro-Si que voy a terminar con ojeras…-Y se abraza a si misma, volviendo a sentir aquellas sensaciones-Y todo por su maldita culpa

_Espérame una semana y te prometo que volveré para nunca más irme_-Aquellas palabras del dios del caos volvían a atormentar su mente

-Ya han pasado 4 días… ¿Qué le gusta atormentarme?-Se pregunto mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus cabellos mientras volvía a tenderse en la cama y hacía un esfuerzo por dormir, cosa que no consiguió hasta las 5:10am.

* * *

-¡Mayu! ¡Despierta ya!-Le grita Yuuko mientras le pegaba con un cojín

-¡Yuuko!-Despertándose-¡¿Por que cada día tus formas de despertarme son más crueles?!

-Por diversión-Sonríe-Anda, despierta que tienes la agenda llena hoy

-Ya…-Se cubre la boca con su mano derecha mientras lanzaba un bostezo

-¿No has dormido bien hoy?-Ve que niega con la cabeza-¿Por qué?

-¿Prometes no decir nada?

-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Mi vecina?

-Esta bien. Hace 4 días…Tuve la loca idea de cometer suicidio

-¡¡¿Que?!!! ¡¡¡Mayura Daidoji!!! ¡¡¿Estas loca?!!-Respira para calmarse-Se que ese tal Loki es un tonto y el ser que amas y todo, pero para cometer aquella barbaridad…

-Déjame terminar-Suspira ante las palabrerías de su manager y amiga-No lo cometí debido a que él lo impidió-Sus mejillas se sonrojan al recordar lo ocurrido

-¿Cómo? Si la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando abriste estabas sola

-Ah…Pues…Te he dicho algunas vez que…

Y ahora vemos afuera del cuarto a los dos guardaespaldas que se congelan al oír como dentro del cuarto Yuuko gritaba un tremendo "¡¿ES UN DIOS?!" dejando a los guardaespaldas con ojos como platos y confundidos.

-Calma, calma Yuuko

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme con tal barbaridad?!

-Escúchame primero, ¿vale?-Vio que asentía y le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el día en que conoció a Loki y a todos los demás dioses, sus aventuras, etc.-Deja de mirarme así que no estoy loca

-Lo siento, pero es difícil de creer

-Pues comenzaras a hacerlo porque es la PURA verdad-Entra al baño para ducharse

* * *

Después de cuatro horas, Mayura estaba en el primer piso del hotel firmando autógrafos a todos sus fans cuando en eso sintió una mirada extraña que helo todo su ser, alzo la vista, pero no vio nada, solo a sus fans gritando y a una niña que tenía ante ella, la dueña del CD que le estaba firmando. Creyendo que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, le sonríe a la pequeña y se lo entrega ya firmado y lanzo un suspiro, siguió así por un largo rato hasta que ya era hora de irse a seguir con la grabación de su nuevo CD y a eso de las nueve de la noche, estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Rina Aiuchi XD.

-Vamos Mayura, intenta divertirte, trabajaste mucho

-Lo se, pero…-Suspiro-No puedo dejar de pensar…

-Que faltan tres días para que te acuestes con él-Divertida. Mayura no le había contado esa parte, pero a Yuuko le encantaba molestarla

-¡¡Pero que cosas dices Yuuko!!

-Yo solo preguntaba-Fingiendo inocencia

-Si, como no.

-¡Anda! ¡Vino hasta Johnny Depp! (N/A: ¡¡Tengo que ponerlo sí o si!!) ¡¡Baila con él!

-Primero: ¡No! Segundo: ¡Esta casado!

-¿Y qué? No es motivo para bailar y divertirse

-Eres un caso-Le dijo mientras lanza un suspiro y se levanta de la mesa, caminando hacía el balcón de dicho lugar ya que se encontraban en el piso 150 de un gran edificio-Loki-kun…-Murmuro mientras veía las estrellas-Soy impaciente, ¿lo olvidas?-Dijo como si pudiera oírlo-Parezco loca hablando sola-Suspira

En eso siente una extraña sensación a su espalda que hace que se voltee y allí, veía a un misterioso joven entre las sombras, impidiéndole mostrarle su aspecto físico, estaba apoyado en el ventanal del balcón y por lo que se podía ver, la miraba con una irónica sonrisa mezclada con burla. Algo en él…Imposible…

-¿Loki-kun…?-Murmuro sorprendida

-Vaya, eres digna mujer para un detective-Comenzó a caminar hacía ella, impidiéndole a la oscuridad cubrirlo y dejando a la luz de la luna a un apuesto dios de ojos verdes.

-Pero… ¿Qué no habías dicho…?

-Yo te prometí que estaría a tu lado para siempre, nunca te prometí que volvería al final de la semana-La toma del mentón-Te extrañaba mucho…-Murmuro sensualmente mientras se iba acercando

-L-Loki-kun…-Sonrojada mientras solo pudo quedarse quieta, esperando aquel deseado beso, pero…

-¡¡Mayura!!-Yuuko hizo acto de presencia-¿Y esto?

-¡¡Yuuko!!-Sonrojada y molesta, ¿primero en el baño y ahora esto? ¡Es el colmo! (N/A: Pobre Mayura XD)

-A ver…-Examina al dios-Apuesto…Ojos verdes… ¿Eres Loki?

-Así es

-Eres tal como…-Pero no termino porque Mayura le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera

-Te callas o me busco otro manager-Amenazó

-Mejor me voy mientras ustedes caminan por ahí y ya saben…-Se va asustada por la mirada desafiante de su amiga

-¿Que iba a decir ella?-Le susurro en su espalda, detrás de ella y tan cerca que la chica se sonroja y se pone nerviosa a la vez

-N-Nada-Pudo decir al fin-Ella siempre dice disparates-Y en eso siente las manos del dios sobre sus brazos mientras sus labios devoraban el lado izquierdo de su cuello-Espera…-avergonzada de que se comporte así en un lugar público

-No puedo esperar…-Le susurro para volver a besar su cuello

-A-A…-Se mordió los labios para no lanzar un gemido… ¿Qué diablos tenía ese seductor dios del caos?-Esperaste mucho, no te complica esperar una hora o dos horas.

-Solo si me lo dices

-¿Eh?

-Dime lo que iba a decir su amiga-Y se acerca a su oído-Y que me deseas-Le susurro para luego morder con sutileza su oreja

-Yo…Yo…-Intentaba pensar, pero imposible con esos labios sobre su cuello y aquellas manos traviesas sobre su piel expuesto-Iba a decir…-Se muerde nuevamente los labios-Que eres…Exactamente como yo…Decía

-Ahh… ¿Y cómo soy?

-Maldito…-Susurro obteniendo de respuesta una risa divertida baja-Apuesto…De hermosos ojos verdes…Y buen detective-Sintió como le dio un leve mordisco en señal de "No ocultes nada"-No oculto nada, eso no mas le he dicho

-¿Y el resto?

-Eso es algo que solo le diré a mi futuro marido y yo no tengo ninguno-Victoriosa

-Muy graciosa…Pero aún te falta algo-Introduciendo sus perversas manos dentro de su pollera

-No…Loki-kun…

-Dilo-Mordiéndole la oreja

-…-De sus labios se le escapo un gemido sutil que hirvió la sangre del dios-Te deseo…

-Buena chica-Y cuando Mayura abrió sus ojos ya no estaba en la fiesta, sino en su cuarto del hotel

-¿P-Pero cómo…?

-¿Olvidas que soy un dios?-Sonriéndole seductoramente con ironía mientras de un empujón, tira a Mayura a la cama y se quita la parte de arriba, mostrando su perfecto pecho, provocando que la pelirrosa se sonroje. El detective lo nota y eso le divirtió mientras se ponía sobre ella, apoyando sus manos en cada lado de la cara de la chica, como sus rodillas se apoyaban en cada lado de sus piernas, haciendo la pose del perro-Te dije que terminaría lo que empecé-Devorando el otro lado del cuello que no probo

-Loki-kun…-Murmuro mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir

Loki, sin perder tiempo, le quita la parte de arriba, mostrando un sostén blanco, cuyo seguro estaba adelante y complacido por la facilidad, se lo quito sin esperar más, como también le quito la falda, dejándola solamente con sus bragas blancas. Sus labios volvieron a probar finalmente los de Mayura, llenándose de aquel dulce néctar misterioso que no solo no encontraría en otra, sino que lo embriagaba y le impedía pensar en otra, partió su boca e introdujo su lengua para que jugara con la de la chica, quien comenzó a rodear el cuello del chico con sus delicados brazos y las manos del dios acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la chica, especialmente los pechos, pero no se conformó con solo acariciarlos, por lo que sus besos descendieron nuevamente hacía su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, dejando en el camino besos húmedos. Su boca se alimentaba del pecho derecho de la chica, mordiendo su pezón…Todas sus acciones solo provocaban gemidos en la chica y eso le fascinaba, solo sería más de sus gemidos, más de ella…E hicieron que el dios le quitara la única prenda que le quedaba y con su mano derecha, comienza a rozar la entrada del sexo femenino, obteniendo gemidos más frecuentes, pero los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando introduce sus dedos adentro.

-¡A-Ah…! Loki-kun…-Murmuro sonrojadaza y con sus ojos húmedos por culpa de la pasión y excitación que le producía aquel dios de los engaños

-Creo que ya estas lista-Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón

Finalmente ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos completamente y el dios introdujo su miembro dentro del sexo de Mayura, como era la primera vez, lo hizo despacio para no lastimarla, pero luego la velocidad fue aumentando provocando los gemidos y gritos llenos de éxtasis por parte de Mayura, quien se aferró a su espalda como apoyó y Loki, para ahogar sus gritos, la beso apasionadamente y sus lenguas bailaban una hermosa melodía y sus cuerpos sudaban de tanta acción y calor. Se detuvieron cuando Mayura llegó a su primer orgasmo y Loki se quedo viendo como la chica tiraba su cabeza para atrás mientras sus cabellos se deslizaban por la piel de su dueña y como se quedaba en silencio para experimentar y sentir aquella sensación tan maravillosa que solo se lo podía dar él, aquel dios que amaba con todo su ser.

-¿Te gusto?-Preguntó aún dentro de ella mientras le daba leves besos en los labios

-H-Hai…-Murmuro sonrojada

-Eso me gusta oír-Y continúo con las embestidas

* * *

Los rayos del sol, anunciando un nuevo día, entran al cuarto donde dormía una pareja, despertando al apuesto dios de ojos esmeraldas que cuando despierta, lo primero que ve es a su doncella de cabello rosa durmiendo profundamente y sonríe complacido al verla así, había sido mucho para ella. El sonido del móvil hizo que Mayura despertara de mala gana, pero su mal humor desaparece cuando ve al apuesto y sexy dios *///*. Sonríe y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besa dulcemente, pero el móvil insistiendo la sacó de su momento y se separa del dios para buscarlo, pero Loki se lo impide, abrazándola por atrás y de la cintura.

-Loki-kun, déjame contestar-Con un tono algo molesto, pero estaba con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad

-No quiero…-Sin soltarla se incorpora para atraerla hacía él y besarla-Dímelo

-¿Eh?

-Dime que me amas…Y que ahora lo tienes todo…Todo lo que has querido

-Te amo Loki…Y ahora, contigo a mi lado, lo tengo todo-Sonríe

-Será mejor que contestes-Le dijo soltándola

-Indeciso-Le saca la lengua y toma el móvil-¿Diga?

-Mayura-Era Yuuko-no quiero entrar a tu cuarto porque de seguro no estas sola-Con voz divertida

-No empieces ¬¬

-Por lo que te espero abajo en 2 horas para la entrevista

-Bien-Cuelga-Tengo 2 horas

-tiempo de sobra-Y antes de que la chica reaccione, el dios la hace volver a la cama

-Hentai-Divertida

* * *

Un año después los encabezados de las noticias, los diarios, etc. De todo el mundo anunciaba la gran e increíble noticia: Mayura Daidoji se jubila para formar una familia.

-Mayura-san-La joven estaba sentada en una mesa y al frente de ella había una cantidad de reporteros y uno de ellos le hablaba-¿Podría explicarnos el motivo de su jubilación?

-Bueno, la verdad es porque quiero tener tiempo para dedicarme a formar a mi familia-Le muestra un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda-Hace dos días me comprometí en matrimonio y estoy embarazada por tres meses…Y bueno, como notaran, no puedo encargarme de tantas cosas y de mi familia a la vez, pero mi línea de ropa seguirá en marcha por todo Japón y tal vez me vean publicando algunos libros

-¿Quien es el afortunado y el padre de su futuro hijo?

-Ven Loki-Dijo con una sonrisa y el dios nórdico hizo acto de presencia junto a Yamino y a Fenrir-Les presento a Loki, mi futuro esposo…Y a mi familia

Mientras los reporteros sacaban fotos, Loki aprovechó para acercarse a la chica y besar su mejilla para susurrarle:

-¿Como será el hijo de un dios y cantante?

-Estas muy seguro de que sea varón, eh?-Sonríe

**Fin.**


End file.
